Picture to Burn
by JEFangirl18
Summary: Kikyo is still depressed on being dumped by Inuyasha so her friends try to cheer her up with a video they made on youtube. rated for language and the pics.


Picture to Burn

Kikyo is still depressed on being dumped by Inuyasha so her friends try to cheer her up with a video they made on youtube.

I hate her but the song is prefect with her. Don't own anything except idea and a couple words. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I NEED GOOD AND BAD STUFF!!!!! If you do then your awsometasticful. (See I told you I owned words : ).

_Text_- song

(text)- pics and mini-videos

"Damn why do I have to watch this stupid video?" Kikyo asked.

"Because you won't leave your room except for school. And even then your not who we love." Said Kagura as she was dragging a pissed looking Kikyo behind her. "So Inuyasha broke up with you. GET OVER IT!!! You need a pick-me-up and since you won't leave your room, were bringing it to, depressing person." She said.

They were in Kikyo's house and in her room. Kagura was looking for the video she just put up while Kikyo was laying on her bed staring up at the ceiling. "When you get dumped for a person whose so…_skanky_ than you can tell me how to live my life." Kikyo said looking at her.

"Well this video oughta cheer you up." Kagura said while she put Kikyo in front of the computer so she could see it.

_State the obvious  
I didn't get my perfect fantasy_

(Kikyo and Inuyasha sitting on the hill where they shared their first kiss at popped up.)

_I realize you love yourself_

(Him kissing his reflection popped up.)

_More than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends  
That I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine, I'll tell mine  
You're gay_

(Inuyasha kissing Koga popped up.)

_and by the way  
I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive_

(Inuyasha hugging a pick-up truck and yelling at Kikyo.)

_You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lyin'_

(Inuyasha with a sweat drop and hiding a dead rabbit behind his back and Kikyo yelling at him to show her what he's hiding.)

_So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned  
You're just another picture to burn_

(A ton of random pics of Inuyasha piled up on the screen and a giant fire went on them burning them to a crisp while a pic of a happy Kikyo is underneath it.)

_There's no time for tears  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
Nothing's stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends_

(Three pics side-by-side of Kikyo dating his friends. (in order Miroku, Koga, and Sesshoumaru.))

_And if you come around saying sorry to me  
My daddy's going to show you how sorry you'll be_

(Naraku (Kikyo's dad) holding Inuyasha at gunpoint.)

_Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive_

(Inuyasha bowing down to his car while Kikyo is standing beside him getting annoyed with him doing this.)

_You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lyin'_

(Inuyasha's trying to keep Kikyo from entering his room with Kagome sleeping in his bed.)

_So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned  
You're just another picture to burn_

(A giant pic of Inuyasha started burning and underneath was the vid they took when he was getting his ass kicked by Sesshoumaru.)

_And if you're missing me  
You better keep it to yourself  
Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health_

(A sick Inuyasha appears saying Kikyo's name and in the next pic its her and a guy kissing.)

_Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive_

(Inuyasha's car is now in a giant garage with a thousand locks and barbwire and lasers and guard dogs and its in a metal garage.)

_You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lyin'_

(Inuyasha was hiding Kagome in a closet.)

_So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard  
I really, really hate that stupid old pick up truck  
You never let me drive_

(Inuyasha's getting his keys and they're in a fingerprint scaning case with a different key to unlock another case to get another case to get his key.)

_You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lyin_

(Inuyasha running back and forth between a date with her and Kagome in the same place.)

_So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned  
You're just another picture to burn_

(Inuyasha burning in the depths of hell.)

_Burn, burn, burn, baby burn  
Just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn_

(Another vid comes up with all her friends yelling, "He's gonna be a wrack with put you so enjoy him out of your life!!!")

(Then it ends with a pic of him with his sword through his chest.)

"So?" asked Kagura.

Kikyo started laughing. "God I never thought I'd- I'd see something so funny hahahahahahahhahaha!!" she said while gasping for breaths. When she stopped she said "Let's see it again."

"So your okay?" asked Kagura.

"Hell ya. I love this thing. And the song's awsometasticful." she said as it was starting to replay.

"I thought so." Kagura said as she sat down watching it with her.

I thought putting the pics and mini-videos in there would be cool. And please review.


End file.
